


The Other Side

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, Finale spoilers, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t have taken this long, this big of a catastrophe to realize she’s been here all along. That they’re all the comfort each other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daughterofelros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daughterofelros).



> Original prompt: Steve/Kono- Aftermath of Season Finale. Being accused of a crime is hell to live with. They share that bond now, and comfort each other (Perhaps Steve is out on bail? Maybe he has a monitoring anklet? Whatever it needs to be to make it happen.)

House arrest was hell, but at least he wasn’t being jumped every chance a guard looked away. He could walk about halfway down his beach and stare, toes in the sand, at the water he couldn’t reach. Not that he’d be allowed in anyway. His stitches needed time to heal correctly. Solitary confinement hadn’t prevented the need for the fifteen under his lotus tattoo, and he’d need to have the twenty across his abdomen replaced twice. Turns out everything in prison has it’s price. Even the opportunity to beat the man who’d put you behind bars in the first place. Technically he was ordered to bedrest, but neither Danny or Jenna would deny him this small relief. The bruises had almost faded in the past five week, and his doctor’s visit was in only three days.

Chin stayed away from the house. Though he knew it was for the best, it stung. There was no way Chin could work the precinct from the inside as Five 0’s mole if anyone thought his loyalties still lay with Steve. The longer he stayed away though, the more doubts crossed Steve’s mind. Haunting whispers in his mind during the day turned to shrieks of fear that woke him gasping for air, shaking, covered in a thick sheen of sweat.

He forced himself to lay back everytime, repeating his father’s words of warmth and trust about his former partner that had pushed him to recruit Chin in the first place. If nothing else, the Governor’s death had cemented his faith in his father’s judge of character. He couldn’t be wrong about Chin. Not when so much lay in the man’s hands now.

It killed him with every heartbeat that she stayed refused to come. Her voice soft and uncertain over the phone the one time they’d talked since his conditional release. She didn’t want the ransom money connected to him. Danny passed the information on, knowing McGarrett’s phones were all bugged. Anything at this point would tip the scales in Wo Fat’s favor and seal his death sentence. She’d just said she was okay, and was spending the days catching waves and catching up with family she hadn’t seen in a while. He’d joked, and they’d both laughed knowing each other’s heart wasn’t in it.

Seeing each other that raw and open had changed things in a way they both feared. He didn’t need to ask to know it was the same for her, it was in her voice. The pauses where they both tried to put into words what they couldn’t let anyone else know. How smile and glances, and one drunken one night stand after her breakup with Ben had been all they’d allowed themselves, and now it was their only regret.

“You know it’s only a matter of time before they’ll realize we’re innocent, right? And we can surf the waves by my place like we did before.”

He lay awake every night, listening to the breeze rustling his curtains; smelling the ocean spray on the wind. In his mind he could see her face, not frightened as it had been to see him being processed, but proud and strong as a wave crested underneath her board. His lips twitched in a faint attempt at a smile. It wasn’t Catherine’s face he saw at night in his mind’s eye as his hand slowly crept between the sheets to grasp himself. He saw her, warm eyes and slim hips; dark hair kissed by the sun and skin smoothed by the sand.

It was her hand that slid up and down, flicking her thumb across the head in the way that always made him gasp. He tilted his head back, arching off the bed slightly, giving into the pleasure and illusion. She turned, glancing back over her shoulder, wearing nothing but the bikini he’d first seen her in since his return to the island. No more a gawky teen with braces, she smiles and reaches to untie her top.

His breath hitches as he sees it fall to the ground, sees her grin, not bothering to cover herself modestly. This is a show. A game. A welcome home just for him to see.

Her fingers tease one nipple till it’s hard, as his hand slips from it’s grasp on the sheets to do the same. Her eyes narrow teasingly, a smirk flitting across her lips as her other hand slips lower, underneath the fabric. She throws her head back and moans, and he comes hard, hips bucking up into his hand.

She looks back at him knowingly, walking forward till she’s merely a breath away. It shouldn’t have taken this long, this big of a catastrophe to realize she’s been here all along. That they’re all the comfort each other needs. His fingers reach out to touch her face, but she shakes her head softly.

“Soon.”

He smiles for the first time in three weeks, nodding as he drifts off. There’s a comfort in knowing she understands. Knowing there’s something waiting for them both on the other side of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts for my Prompt Party!  
> Here's the link if you want to submit yours:  
> http://fabulousweapon.livejournal.com/22486.html#cutid1


End file.
